But I Won't Make You
by The City Lights Shine On
Summary: Mike/Bella. This time, Mike isn't that vile kid. He's actually sweet and caring. And Bella's falling for him. Just a side project. A little bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**There's an author's note at the bottom; thanks. :)  
**_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the _Twilight _series. I wish. Psh. Stephenie is one lucky chick._

* * *

Chapter One

_My first day at Forks High, _I thought._ No biggie. No reason to panic_, I thought to prevent myself from freaking out. It wasn't working. I was walking up to the main office with an aged, frail-looking lady sitting at the desk when a kid bumped into me exiting the small office.

"_Oof! _Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said with an apologetic smile. He had a cute, baby-face with light blue eyes.

"Nah, it's fine," I smiled back.

"So you must be new here. I mean, I haven't seen you around before. You're Isabella Swan right?"

"Yeah, call me Bella."

"Okay, hey, Bella, I'm Mike," he smiled extending his hand and shaking mine, "I should go, though, I don't want to be late. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure, nice to run into you Mike," I laughed. He chuckled back.

"See yah, Bella," he waved back, walking backwards. I giggled when he ran into a brick pole, and he blushed and smiled awkwardly. I was surprised at his action; none of the guys in Phoenix ever paid attention to me.

I turned and entered the office. The lady at the desk looked up at the sound of me opening me, and smiled up at me. People here were nice._ I could live with this_.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, a new student here."

"Ah, yes. Here's your schedule; Swan, Isabella, was it? Yes. Here's a map, dear," she continued talking, highlighting the best routes between the buildings to get to class.

"Thank you," I smiled.

It had started raining during that brief chat, so I pulled up the hood of my parka and walked to first period. I looked to my schedule and saw:

_**Swan, Isabella. **__**Junior (Grade 11):**__ Forks High School __**Student ID:**__ 35294  
__**Locker #: **__345 __**Locker Combination:**__ 21-31-15_**First period:** English, Mrs. Stanton  
_Building 2._

Building 2 was like the other buildings with a big 2 painted in black. It was also smack between buildings 1 and 3; obviously. I entered the class with a few other students in front and behind me and followed their lead when they hung up their coats. The teacher wasn't there yet, so I just stood awkwardly by the door and the desk, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers. I saw Mike come in and he waved, so I waved back and smiled.

The teacher finally came in, Starbucks coffee in hand, and looked at me.

"Ah, yes. A new student; nice to meet you…" she trailed off, leaving me to answer.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I murmured.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded.

"He's a good man. Tell him Elizabeth says 'hello' for me, would you? Anyway, here's the reading list, I expect you've read some of these books at least, and here's your textbook…," she continued talking, and I tried to pay attention. When she finally allowed me to take a seat, I sat between Mike and this other boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Both of them were looking at me. I looked down at the reading list: really simple, and yeah, I didn't read 'some' of them: I read all of them; _Wuthering Heights_, _Jane Eyre_,_ Romeo & Juliet_ and other Shakespeare, _Ethan Frome_, and other classics.

This year would be a breeze.

I continued to pretend to be interested in the list and somewhat of the lecture Mrs. Stanton, or _Elizabeth_, was talking about. _Wuthering Heights_ was one of my favorite books, so I didn't like to hear other people criticizing it, so I just ignored the rest of the lesson. Before I knew it, the bell rang, and I was soon met by Mike, my books in hand, and the other sandy-haired boy, my coat in hand.

"Hi, I'm Andy," he extended his hand to me. I took it and shook it, though he squeezed a little too hard, as if he were flexing his muscles.

"Bella," I replied.

"So what's your next class? Maybe we have it together." He sounded hopeful as he handed me my coat.

"Uhm, Algebra, McKinley," I said quickly checking my schedule.

He sighed and Mike said something along the lines of _dang it man._ I just laughed and said, "See you two around then."

Building 6 was a little ways away from 2, and the teacher was nice enough not to make me introduce myself. That was a bonus, as I would already not like him enough for the subject he teaches.

At the end of the period, a shy girl named Angela came up and asked me how I was and what my next class was.

"Spanish," I told her. She had it too, and I was glad, we walked together. I was sure we could be friends.

The rest of the day went in similar order, a couple of brave souls coming up to talk to the 'new girl'. I met Jessica, a short, bubbly brunette girl and Justin, a kid with a skater hair cut and baggy jeans. At lunch I looked over the lunch room for someone I already met, and saw Mike Newton waving me over. Angela came over to me and asked if I wanted to sit with her.

"Sure, but do you mind if we sit with Mike?" I asked.

"Of course," was her simple reply; I knew I liked her.

I looked around the table and recognized a few faces; Justin, Andy, Aaron (I think) from Global, and Ben from Study Hall.

"Hey Bella! How's your day been so far?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Great, thanks for letting us sit here, guys." Ben looked happy to see Angela sitting with me. I scanned over the lunch room and this time, I found a secluded table with 5 outrageously gorgeous people. I didn't pay them much attention; they looked like if they wanted to be popular, they would be.

After lunch, I went to Biology with Mike, who happened to be in that class. When we walked in the door, Mike whispered to me, "sorry, I would offer to be your lab partner, but we get assigned one."

"It's okay," I whispered back. As I walked up one of the aisles, I saw that only one lab table had an empty seat, and it was by one of the ridiculously gorgeous kids. I pretended not to notice.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I told the balding teacher, Mr. Banner.

"Ah, yes. You're seat is by Mr. Cullen, he will be your lab partner."

So I walked up to the desk and saw the kid looking at me with a strange look in his eye, like I didn't live up to some expectation he held.

I sat down and flipped open my notebook to take notes, fanning my face. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Cullen stiffen, a hard look on his face. He glared at me with a murderous look in his eye and I immediately shrunk back into my seat.

_Did I do something to offend him?_

* * *

**In **_**this**_** story, Mike Newton isn't that vile kid in **_**Twilight.**_** Instead, he's a typical teenage guy, with a few **_**good **_**exceptions, of course. This is just an idea that I thought over, a side-project, if you will. You may have noticed that Bella isn't quite as shy or clumsy. Yeah, I took that out, you'll see how this fits into the story later on. Anyway, let me know what you think so far, and PM me if you want a sneak at the next chapter. :)**

**Oh, and I need a good name too! Have any ideas? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Title:** '_But I Won't Make You'_.

**Okay, this is just a side-project since I've been having writer's block for '**_**Learning to Love'.**_** Ugh. Anyway, tell me if you like it. :) A/N at the bottom, again.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I definitely don't own _Twilight_. That would be Stephenie Meyer's privilege._

* * *

Chapter Two

I expected him to turn away, but he didn't. He just continued to glare at me, like I was the most horrible thing in the world. He looked very much like a monster would.

His glare was finally interrupted by the teacher, asking a question for him.

"Edward, if you'll stop staring at Ms. Swan, could you answer the question?"

He instantly looked back at the teacher and I was able to look away. He answered back coldly, and surprisingly correctly. "Photosynthesis."

"Thank you. Now please, pay attention," and he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

I was very careful to keep my gaze on my notebook the rest of the lesson though I could still feel his glare staring holes in my head. I was very hyperaware of Edward sitting within arm's length of me, but I didn't want to disturb him anymore than I apparently already had. When the bell rang, I was relieved; I was saved by the bell.

I thought things over on the walk to gym with Mike; he was in that class too. What had I done to him to make him hate me already? No, he must not hate me, maybe it was something else? I hadn't done anything to him. Mike walked me to the girl's locker room, waved, and walked to the boys'. I was glad to finally have something distract me; I got assigned a uniform, and got to participate in volleyball instead of sitting out. Mike, Justin, Cody from Bio, and a two other kids let me be on their team.

But, little did they know that I was on the varsity team in back in Phoenix. I let them think that they were the ones winning; I didn't want to show off. That is, until we started falling behind. I enjoyed watching their mouths fall open in shock.

"You know, you should close your mouths. Flies could nest," I said with a wink.

Cody was the first to come to his senses and speak up. "Okay, everyone pass the ball to Bella," He grinned.

I smiled back, "Nah, its cool. You don't need me."

Turns out, they did. With me, we won every game we played.

"Yeah, Bella," The guys high-fived me on the way to the locker rooms, "Way to go!"

Girls glared and stared, some smiled. On the way back to the locker room, I saw one of the Cullen's looking at me, leaning against a shiny Volvo. She had short, black spiky hair and a frustrated frown on her face. And of course, she was beyond beautiful. She didn't look too happy to see me. I shook it off. What are the odds of having two Cullens mad at me? When I didn't even _do_ anything?

I dressed in a rush; I wanted to get home and I still had to go to the grocery store. I got in my ancient truck and turned the engine.

And all I got was a whiny-groany sound.

I groaned, got out and popped the hood. I was pretty good with cars, but there was no way I could fix it here and now. Hadn't Charlie said that Billy's son fixed it up? All well. I was happy that I could at least walk home without trudging through rain; it was just cloudy today. My house wasn't that far from the school, and when Charlie got home I could get a ride to the market.

Picking up my keys and bag, I headed toward the sidewalk, passing a few kids whose names I had already forgotten. They waved, smiled. I just smiled back.

And so began my walk home. Blah.

* * *

**Alice Cullen's Point of View**

After lunch, I had a 'vision' as Edward calls it.

_Edward: playing a sad song on the piano.  
__Edward: at school staring longingly at a familiar brunette.  
__Edward: threatening Mike Newton.  
__The same brunette looking frightened yet determined at a grimacing Edward.  
__Edward watching the girl sleeping.  
__Mike Newton marrying the brunette girl. With Edward watching by a near-by tree._

More like a _series_ of visions. All with the brunette girl from my earlier vision. Hadn't I just seen her as one of us, with Edward, and marrying _Edward _and not Newton?

What happened?

I saw Edward looking curiously at me. I new I needed to block my vision, so I started translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic. No _way_ was I going to let Edward find this out.

First, I needed to change something; make it so that _Edward_ married this girl, that _Edward _was happy.

And second, I needed to figure out how I got a vision of a girl I haven't even _seen_ let alone met.

Boy, this girl must be special!

* * *

**Bella's Point of View.  
**The walk home was frustrating; I could of sworn that I passed by the same house 4 times. I eventually made it home and read on the clock '3:00'. Ugh. It took me an hour just to get home. I decided on spaghetti for dinner since all I could find was meat, noodles, and pasta sauce. Oh, and some bread.

I decided to pass time by doing some homework. I couldn't help but think of the Cullen and his sister, I think, when I did my biology. Why did he seem to hate me so much? What was his problem? And that pixie girls? Agh. I just frustrated myself even more than I already was.

I started boiling some water for the noodles when Charlie came home.

"Bella?" I heard him call.

"In the kitchen Cha-dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie. "How was work?"

"Good, you know nothing big. Such a small town, Forks. How was school? Did you make any friends? Not a boyfriend, I hope." Already with the questioning.

"Hmm, school was surprisingly good as far as school goes. And yeah, I made some friends, you probably know them? Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Justin Gates? Oh, and no boyfriends. Not yet, dad. I've only been here for one day; I'm not _that_ good-looking," I joked.

Charlie laughed. "Alright kiddo, I just want to make sure," he winked.

"Yeah, dad."

I was working up the courage to ask about the Cullens.

"Uhm, dad. Do you know the Cullens?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Yeah. Dr. Cullen's a great doctor. Good man too… why do you ask?"

"I was interested about their family… I mean, at lunch the kids were pretty dang gorgeous, but they seemed secluded from the rest of the kids in the cafeteria. Is there something that people don't like about them, or something?" I rambled on.

I didn't expect Charlie's furious reaction.

"The kids in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon that could probably work anywhere in the world, but was generous enough to work in a small town like Forks," he said, unconsciously getting louder. "This town is lucky to have him! He's vital to this town, community. All their kids are good kids too – never one spot of trouble. They're all adopted, you know? The two blondes, I think their last name is Hale, are the only two related. Twins. Dr. Cullen's wife is their aunt, or something of the likes. The other three children are adopted. I thought I'd have trouble when they moved here two years ago, but no. Absolutely clean record," His voice got softer. "Even the doctor's good-looking, the nurses have trouble concentrating, and he's incredibly young too," He chuckled, lightening the tension.

Charlie wasn't one for showing emotions, so I knew he must have felt strongly against the town gossip of the Cullens and the Hales.

"They seem like very nice kids. Thanks dad, I think I'll turn in now. 'Night," I kissed his cheek goodnight. He blushed. Same old Charlie.

"G'night, Bells."

--

I dreamed of Phoenix lights, shorts, and spaghetti straps. Of course, when I woke up it was pouring outside. I groaned as I got ready for school.

I had to ask Charlie for a ride to school, having to mention my truck's breakdown to him because I forgot last night. A ride in a police cruiser, the second day of school. How embarrassing.

I just nearly fell out of the cruiser. "Bye, dad," I said pointedly after he chuckled.

"Hi! Bella Swan, right? I'm Alice! Alice Cullen."

* * *

**First off, I have to say, all I listened to while writing this chapter (and now story) were songs by Lifehouse, Fall Out Boy, and Linkin Park. All three are (pretty) good bands that I happen to like. I don't care if you don't like them or not, just don't go whining about how you hate them in reviews. Anyway, maybe I'll add a playlist of some sort for you guys. Hah, not that important, this **_**is**_** just a side-project, after all.**

**Secondly, this chapter and the last chapter were just starters, and fillers, I guess you would say. The **_**real**_** plot will show up probably next chapter? Yeah. Sorry about the limited Mike/Bella action in this part.**

**Thirdly, in case you didn't catch it, Alice's vision was in **_italics_**,** **and I used some parts from Twilight in here, like Charlie's rant. Haha. I didn't completely take it, though; I changed it around a bit. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for that part.**

**And, finally, read, review, favorite, etc. **_**Gracias**_**. :)**


End file.
